


i love it when you try to save me

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, lil kisses, princess adora - Freeform, queen glimmer, short and bad but i love it, sort of a victorian au idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: abuse leaves a fingerprint that can't be erased. adora learns this the hard way.or: adora has a bad dream, and her queen is there to help her though it.





	i love it when you try to save me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "do you even still love me?"

Queen Glimmer tucked a loose strand of hair behind her beloved’s ear. “Oh, princess,” she breathed. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Adora’s chest heaved with sobs, and she fell back into the queen’s arms, ignoring the blood seeping through her expensive dress. The queen ran her fingers through Adora’s tangled blonde hair, whispering soothing words into the princess’s ear.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” the queen said. “But I am here if you need me.”

“I want to tell you,” Adora said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “It’s just… difficult.”

“Take as much time as you need.” Glimmer traced a heart on her lover’s cheek. “I will wait for you.”

Adora took a deep breath to steady herself, sitting up slightly and curling her hands around Glimmer’s. “I… I had a dream,” she said, slowly, cautiously. “I was a teenager again, and I was there with her. I had... cut myself while sword fighting, and she was bandaging the cut.”

Glimmer nodded for Adora to continue, stroking the young woman’s blonde hair.

“And then she looked up at me, and her face was covered in scars, and I knew they were because of me, they were my fault, and she said… she said…” Tears streamed down Adora’s face.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Glimmer murmured, rubbing slow circles on Adora’s back. “I’m here.”

“She said, ‘Do you even still love me?’” Adora managed to choke out. “And I couldn’t answer her. I couldn’t bring myself to say yes.”

“You don’t have to say yes,” the queen soothed. “You loved her, and she hurt you. It’s alright for you not to understand.”

“I don’t know if she loved me,” Adora said through her tears. “And I’ll n-never get to ask her, because I… I… I…” She dissolved into sobs.

“Look at me, my love,” Glimmer implored her beau, turning her and tilting the woman’s chin up and gazing into her sky blue eyes. “You did what you needed to do. You have no need to feel guilt for it.” She pressed a kiss against Adora’s brow. “I love you. You need never ask for the answer, as it shall always remain the same.”

“I love you too,” Adora said, allowing the queen to brush the tears from her cheeks. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Always,” Glimmer responded, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against her lover’s mouth.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i would love to hear your thoughts, so feel free to leave a comment. come say hi to me on tumblr @catralovesgirls !!!! i love hearing from y'all :)


End file.
